


Our time will come again,,,hopefully

by oikavai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Distance, Growing Apart, M/M, Sad?, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikavai/pseuds/oikavai
Summary: the person who was always there for you just doesn't just leave right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> finally actually got around to editing this and posting it wow go me  
> This is my first time actually posting anything i wrote on here  
> it may not be the best but i hope you enjoy :)))

Life works in funny ways One day you could be at the top of the world only to be pushed off and left to fall into the darkness. Maybe your dog died,or your insecurities got the best of you,or you lost something you never thought you would lose. Oikawa Tooru never thought he would lose Iwaizumi Hajime, but yet here he is clutching his phone wondering where it went wrong.

  Him and Iwaizumi were friends since childhood, they knew each other like the back of each other's hand. Iwaizumi would look for bugs, while Oikawa started to get into volleyball. Which led Iwaizumi to get into volleyball together they were the ultimate duo. From first year of middle school, excited faces full of determination to be on a real team . To frustrated, sad faces when they faced their last defeat together. Their third and last year of High school came so fast. It all seemed like yesterday he was comforting Iwaizumi while it usually was the other way around. It seemed like yesterday they were hugging each other for dear life at the airport. Not wanting to separate, not knowing how. Sure there was video chat, texting and phone calls. But it wasn't enough. They were limited to that. No touches, no hugs. Just hearing or seeing each other through a screen. If one was down all the other could do was sit there hoping to get their point across by words. Not being able to hold them in their arms and say that everything would be ok.

Halfway through the year Iwaizumi started to become distant, sure he was busy with university and sports on top of that. Oikawa understood that, his workload on top of volleyball was over the roof. There was many nights where it all seemed to much.Where he sometimes just wanted to give up, but talking to Iwaizumi was like a light in the dark. Although their texting limited down to a simple good morning or goodnight, or when something exciting happened and they couldn't help but tell each other. Until there were not texts at all, and now Oikawa and Iwaizumi haven't talked in over 2 months. It became silent and Oikawa didn't understand. Which has lead to this moment at this exact time.

Oikawa all alone in his dorm, sitting in an isolated corner of his dorm crying. Fear. Fear he wasn't good enough, Fear he got replaced by someone else. Sure he could text Iwaizumi now, but what if he didn't want to talk to Oikawa. What if he was busy?. What if he's better off? So many thoughts swarmed Oikawa's head but Oikawa couldn't help it. The one person he did everything with, the one person he told everything to and the one person who swore to always be there just gone. How can a person do that? Does Iwaizumi still think about him or this just all one sided? He knows it isn't. This is Iwaizumi he was talking about. The one who didn't leave his side when he practiced to the late hours of the night, only to be dragged out by his best friend. The one who listened to Oikawa ramble on about his new show he found that he loved so much. He wouldn't just stop caring after so many years. Would he? All it took was one text, one call. Maybe Iwaizumi was in the same position as him. Wondering if Oikawa is ok, if he has not overworked himself yet, or if he found another friend to ramble on about shows to. Although all logic pointed to a simple solution to this, Oikawa decided against it. While sitting in the corner of his dorm at midnight with the faint sound of people walking in the halls, decided that maybe he could survive one more day. One more day, maybe tomorrow Iwaizumi would call, maybe tomorrow he would work up the strength to call him himself and hope not to be a bother. Maybe tomorrow.

Tomorrow turned into next week. next week turned into next month. Next thing Oikawa knew is now he hasn't talked to Iwaizumi in over 3 months. It feels weird, like a part of him is missing. Sure he has other friends on his volleyball team and in his classes, but It's not the same. He can't find one person he really clicks with.. But maybe Iwaizumi was that one person, and he gave up on him, or was it the other way around? Oikawa wasn't sure anymore. All he knew is that by now Iwaizumi probably is having fun at university, friends and maybe even parties. Who knows? Not Oikawa as much as he wishes, the only part of Iwaizumi life he now gets to see is the one he shares on social media.

It's like he's some distant relative who you only speak to once a year but they are always commenting on how much you have grown. It's like their only way to know what you do in life. But the love is still always there, no matter if you haven't talked in years they still love you unconditionally, and seem happy when you contact them whether it's out of the blue or on a holiday. They always appreciate it. He misses that, he misses Iwaizumi. He misses many things. So many things that are in his grasp, but he always lets it slip away.

Maybe one day he will overcome these things. Maybe one day he will pick up the phone and call Iwaizumi. Whether that be a year from now, or five years from now.Maybe they will bump into each other while on break when he goes to visit home. Maybe they will laugh at how silly they were, how they both missed each other desperately but never did anything about it. Both unsure of what to do, what step to take after not being in contact for so long. Maybe they will slide back into their friendship, maybe even more. Maybe Oikawa's love won't be one sided, maybe it never was in the first place. Only time can tell, and when that time comes all these maybes, the what ifs and all the ideas that swarm Oikawa's head. Maybe one day those will become the present, and until that day all Oikawa can do is continue on with his life. Continue to go to school, Continue to do his work and most of all continue to live his life to the fullest. Whether or not that one specific person is there or not. When the time comes it will come and for once in his life. Oikawa believes that everything happens for a reason, the reason for this is unknown but for now he will start his climb back to the top of the world.


End file.
